Battle Of Souls
by Aliteru
Summary: Un día normal, en un colegio normal, esa solía ser mi vida diaria hasta que, todo sucedió. Deje de ser humano hace tanto, 3 meses si mal no recuerdo, aquel día en el que morí, pero sigo aquí. ¿Porque sigo aquì?, fácil soy un Lost Soul.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 "Amigo"

"Mi nombre es Aliteru, tengo 16 años, chico promedio.  
Jamas he creído en los amigos verdaderos, lo considero estúpido, ya que cuando alguna vez confié en alguno me fallo.  
Esta mañana anunciaron que un chico nuevo llego a la ciudad y entro a mi colegio."  
(En el colegio)  
Prof.-Bien jóvenes tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor preséntate.  
Dante.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kozuma Dante,espero que nos podamos llevarnos bien.

"Este chico...¿porque me e tan familiar?..."

Prof.-¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda sentarse Dante?

"Esta es mi oportunidad"

Aliteru.-Puede sentarse a mi lado.  
Prof.-Perfecto, Dante toma asiento.  
Dante.-Gracias.

Dante.-Espero que no- Aliteru.-Cállate y escucha, solo dije que podías sentarte hay porque tenia que decirte algo, dentro de 15 minutos el receso empezara, quiero que vayas a la azotea.  
Dante.-Bien...

(En la azotea)

Aliteru.-Dime quien eres. Dante.-Kozuma Aliteru, chico normal de 17 años.  
Aliteru.-No, tu no eres humano.  
Dante.-Vaya, parece que lo descubriste.  
Aliteru.-Tsk... Te diré lo que eres. Tu eres un alma sin paradero, el termino correcto "Lost Soul", estamos destinados a no ir ni al cielo ni al infierno, pero al parecer a un dios se le hiso divertida la idea de hacer que los Lost Soul pelearan entre si, el ultimo lost soul en pie sera el "Rey de las alamas". Dante.-Imposible.¿Entonces moriré?  
Aliteru.-Si te sabes defender no.  
Dante.-O-oye si nos unimos tendremos mas probabilidad de sobrevivir.  
Aliteru.-Yo no busco sobrevivir. Seré el próximo Rey de las almas, pero si buscas sobrevivir te puedo llevar con un conocido.

*Se escucha un disparo*

Dante.- ¿Que demos...? Aliteru.-Saben que estamos aquí...  
Dante.-¿Quienes?  
Aliteru.-Otros Lost Soul.  
Dante.-¿Que haremos?.  
Aliteru.-¿No es obvio?, los mataremos.

(Subconsciente de Aliteru)  
Aliteru.-¿Estas hay?.  
?.-Tu muy bien sabes que si.  
Aliteru.-Necesito que los mates.  
?.-Bien.

(En la azotea)  
Dante.-¿Que fue eso?.  
Aliteru.- ...

Aliteru.-Te salvare... supongo que ahora eres mi amigo...  
Dante.-Espera, ¿iras solo?.

"Sera fácil, después de todo tengo aun demonio de mi lado..."

Dante.-Espera!

Aliteru.-Que quieres?

Dante.-G..gracias

Aliteru.-Hmp….

"Amigo….eh?"


	2. Aliteru

§Fuera De La Escuela§

?-Era hora de que aparecieras.

?-Creímos que esperaríamos para siempre.

?-Déjame presentarme yo soy…. *Cae muerto

Aliteru-No me importa tu nombre ni tu vida ahora.

?-Alejate!

Aliteru-Muere

?-Ahhhhhh!

Dante-¿como lo…?

Aliteru-No preguntes si no quieres conocer la respuesta.

Dante-Esta bien.

Aliteru-Cuanto tiempo?

Dante-De que?

Aliteru-Siendo una lost soul?

Dante-No lo se…..recuerdo haberme levantado y sentir que ya no estaba vivo.

Aliteru-"Veo que todavía no recuerda."

Dante-Pero no fue muy difícil aceptarlo.

Aliteru-Hmp….tengo que irme

Dante-Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa donde vives.

Aliteru-No importa puedo ir yo solo.

Dante-Y tus padres?

.

.

.

Silencio

.

.

.

Aliteru-Tengo que irme.

Dante-Eh…si claro adiós.

"Porque? Después de tanto tiempo todavía no puedo olvidar aquel dia."

§Sonido de choque§ (Lo se mis efectos de sonido son genialesXD)

?-Auch!

Aliteru-Hum?

?-Fijate por donde…ca….minas

"Es muy lindo"

"Es tan lin….alto, no de nuevo la ultima vez…."

Aliteru-Disculpa no veia por donde caminaba estas bien? Te ayudo?

?-No, yo me puedo levantar sola jeje.

"Por que se sonroja? Se ve tan linda asi…mejor me voy antes de que."

?-Mi nombre es Arely, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Aliteru-Mi nombre es aliteru. "Valla que es linda sonrojada…mierda"

Arely-Aliteru? Que nombre tan…

Aliteru-Raro?

Arely-Eh…..*sonrojada* Nononononono es un muy lindo nombre!

Aliteru-Bueno…..perdon Arely-chan pero tengo que irme.

Arely-*Sonrojada a mas no poder.*

§En el techo de un edificio cercano§

?-Asi que tienes una novia eh?

?-Que te parecería si nos la llevamos.

* * *

**Que tal cuanto tiempo?!:D**

**A que no saben que me paso que no pude actualizar ninguno de mis dos fics?**

_**No le importa asi que mejor deja de joder**_

**Que malo eresD':  
**

**_Calla y aanuncia_  
**

**Bueno, ultimamente mi inspiracion esta de la...bueno ya saben y la computadora de mi hermana se "rompio' por asi decirlo por lo tanto ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir pero intentare subir lo mas rapido y en el periodo mas corto de tiempo que puedo mientras esperan escuchen la musica de espera de cualquier ascensorXD**

_**-GOLPE EN LA CABEZA-Bueno ahora mejor me despido ya que el animal se durmio*sonrisa sadica***_

_**Adios y sigan leyéndonos!**_


	3. Rivalez y posibles suegros?

"Un mes a pasado desde que conoci a dante al igual que a arely, un mes desde que dante y yo nos convertimos en un "equipo", un mes en el que constantemente me veia con Arely hasta que un dia desaparecio sin dejar rastro."

Dante: Que piensas?

Aliteru: Eh?

Dante: Que es lo que tanto piensas?

Aliteru: No….es solo que algo me perturba.

Dante: Tiene que ver con aquella chica con la que te veias?

Aliteru: Como sabes de ella?

Dante: Yo no te seguía en las tardes a ver que hacias.

Aliteru: Acosador.

Dante: Y me lo dice el sádico numero uno de este lugar.

Aliteru: Al menos lo mio es algo menos pervertido.

Dante: Como sea vamos a comer tengo hambre.

§Sonido de explosión§

Dante: Que fue eso?

Aliteru: No se pero vamos a ver.

Dante: Creo que fue en el centro.

Aliteru: A que esperamos? Muévete!

§En el centro de la ciudad§

?"Veo que ahora tienes un compañero.

Aliteru: Veo que sigues con un brazo.

?:Rindete ahora y no los mataremos.

Aliteru: Porque e de hacerlo?

?: Por ella. *señala a Arely*

Dante: Ella es….

Aliteru: Cuando la suelte quiero que la atrapes y corras lo mas lejos posible.

Dante: Que planeas hacer?

Aliteru:Matarlos

*Pov Aliteru*

"Malditos desgraciados los matare lentamente uno por uno.

**?:Asi se habla chico ahora muéstrame tu sed de sangre.**

**Aliteru:Eso planeo hacer, pero antes los asustare un poco.**"

Dicho esto o mas bien pensado libere un instinto asesino tan fuerte y denso que asustaría a lucifer, la mayoría de las personas en dicho lugar se desmayaron incluyendo a arely, desaparecí para aparecer enfrente de aquellos dos sujetos en una llamarada negra.

Aliteru: Suéltenla ahora.

?:Porque deberíamos hacerte caso?

?: Primero permíteme presentarnos mi nombre es Dorian y el es….

Aliteru: No te moleste después de todo yo le corte el brazo no es asi Guideon.

Guideon: Desde entonces estuve pensando en mi venganza.

*Fin pov Aliteru*

(Bueno ya en esta parte como va a ver pelea y estaba escuchando esta canción pss…si quedaXD watch?v=jfCE2FambEQ)

Aliteru saco su katana y se lanzo directo a atacar a dorian el cual solto a arely y cubrió el ataque de Aliteru con unas tonfas, Aliteru volteo su vista para asegurarse que dante atrapara a arely y se fueran para poder activar su verdadero poder.

Aliteru: Ahora que se fueron no me voy a contener.

Dicho esto la katana se transformo en dos recubiertas por un brillo negro y blanco, se lanzo nuevamente con la intención de matar a dorian pero este solo salto hacia atrás evitando que lo golpeara, volvió a atacar lanzando cortes al aire que alcanzaban a dorian y algunos edificios detrás de el que solo se cortaban, Aliteru bajo su vista y dorian se movio en dirección a este pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Aliteru le corto un poco en la mejilla.

Dorian: Eso me dolio, pero no será suficiente.

Aliteru: Quiero que sepas que las habilidades de estas espadas van mas alla de tu comprensión la espada con la que te corte te hace entrar en mi mente la cual no es muy bonita.

_***Mente de Aliteru***_

_**Dorian se encontraba atado a la pared pos cadenas y los brazos trocidos al punto en el que el codo se encontraba con su ojo, el estaba sin camisa y sin zapatos.**_

_**Aliteru: bienvenido a mi mente.**_

_**Dorian: que me vas a hacer? **_

_**Aliteru: nada que yo no quiera.**_

_**Dicho esto Aliteru agarro un clavo que se encontraba al rojo vivo y se lo clavo en la clavícula de dorian el cual grito de dolo provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Aliteru, este tomo unas pinzas pasa corriente conectadas a un generador y las conecto al tornillo que se encontraba clavado en el hombro de dorian el cual empezo a agonizar de dolor, Aliteru puso a sus pies un poco que carbón ardiendo y lo bajo para que sus pies tocaran el carbón el cual quemo las plantas de los pies, dorian gritaba y agonizaba de dolor mientras suplicaba por piedad.**_

_**Dorian: Piedad! Por favor!**_

_**Aliteru: Piedad? Como cuando les dije que dejaran en paz a mi otra novia? O cuando les grite que tuvieran piedad cuando le clavaron varias cuchillas mientras ella convulsionaba de dolor? Yo no se que mierda es la piedad! Hahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Dorian: Eres un monstruo! Ojala vallas al infierno!**_

_**Aliteru: Ya fui por esos rumbos y te puedo decir que hace mucho calor y no les vendría mal un aire acondicionado, al igual que les falta redecorar esta muy simple necesitan algo mas tétrico.**_

_**Dorian: Ojala mueras y te pudras en el infierno!**_

_**Aliteru: Calla!**_

_**Aliteru trajo un caldero de aceite hirivendo y lo coloco debajo de dorian el cual lo bajo lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, dorian solo pudo gritar de dolor, sin embargo no podía morir debido a que solo era la mente no el cuerpo.**_

_**Dorian: AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Matame porfavor ya matame!**_

_**Aliteru: Sabes algo…..despues de un tiempo te acostumbras a escuchar los gritos de tus victimas debido a que con el tiempo te gusta oírlos gritar piedad como a ustedes dos. Supongo que ya es hora de que te deje pero antes.**_

_**Aliteru agarro el cuero cabelludo de dorian y sumergió su rostro en el aceite, dorian solo movia su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que solo dejo de hacerlo.**_

_***Saliendo de la linda mente de Aliteru***_

Dorian se encontraba en el suelo con una muerte cerebral mientras Guideon solo miraba con miedo a Aliteru.

Guideon: Que mierda eres?

Aliteru: Tu peor pesadilla.

Aliteru se lanzo de nuevo al ataque con sus katanas con las cuales lanzo cortes en forma de cruz y corto el pecho de Guideon el cual solo gritaba de dolor y sufria el mismo tormento de dorian.

Guideon: No deberías…ser…..tan….fuerte…..

Aliteru: Eso es porque desde hace un mes me converti en un _"Soul of death and life" _al igual que me converti en el hijo del anterior "_King of souls"_ es por eso que tengo tanto poder y solo use una cuarta parte.

Dicho eso Aliteru se fue del lugar para aparecer a un lado de dante.

Aliteru:Como sigue?

Dante:No tarda en despertar.

Aliteru: Esta bien la llevare a su casa.

Dante: Sabes donde vive?

Aliteru: Claro la acompañe una vez que se hizo muy tarde.

Dante: De acuerdo dejame ayudarte a ponerla en tu espalda.

Aliteru:Gracias.

Como dante dijo deposito a arely en la espalda de Aliteru el cual fijo marcha rumbo a casa de arely, durante el camino la gente se les quedaba viendo murmurando cosas que sonrojaban al frio e indiferente Aliteru, al doblar en una esquina Aliteru pudo reconocer algunas palabras que balbuceaba arely entre sueños.

Arely: Aliteru…..si…..quiero casarme….contigo

Dicho eso Aliteru se petrifico en frente de la casa de arely y solo atino a sonrojarse y despertar a la dormilona en su espalda.

"Arely no se si un dia pueda cumplírtelo pero yo tambien te quiero."

Aliteru: Arely….despierta…llegamos a tu casa.

"Incluso dormida es muy hermosa"

Arely abria sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Aliteru lo que provoco un fuerte sonrojo en ella.(Round one arely vs tomate….tintintin arely wins!)

Arely: A….a….aliteru…que paso..yo recuerdo que ….tenia mucho miedo.

Arely se puso a llorar y Aliteru la abrazo para tratar de controlar sus lagrimas, ella seguía llorando en un abrazo que ella sentía reconfortante y se separaba lentamente para poder preguntarle.

Arely: Como es que llegue aquí?

Aliteru: Mate a tus secuestradores.

Arely: QUE!?

Aliteru: Calma es broma "claro que no además lo disfrutaste" segui el numero de donde pedían rescate y los encontré después de eso entre a escondidas y te traje estabas desmallada.

Arely: Pero recuerdo que estaba en el techo de un edificio y luego apareciste tu y…

Aliteru: Eso de seguro fue un sueño ahora mejor entremos que tus padres están muy preocupados.

Arely: Claro…..gracias.-Acto seguido arely le beso la comisura de los labios a Aliteru lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran.

Aliteru: B…buen será mejor entrar.

Arely: S…sss…i tienes razón.

Arely y Aliteru entraron a la casa, los padres de arely estaban en la cocina esperando noticias de ella y en ese momento entro Aliteru.

Aliteru: Tengo noticias, pero creo que será mejor que las vean.

En ese momento arely entro a la cocina la cual fue recibida por abrazos de su padre y madre mientras lloraba al igual que ellos, ante esa escena Aliteru no pudo imaginarse a el mismo junto a arely con dos hijos, al ver tal escena en su mente Aliteru se puso rojo de la vergüenza?

Padre de arely: Muchas gracias por traerla de vuelta aunque solo te e visto dos veces quiero decirte que te haz ganado mi respeto.

Aliteru: Gracias creo que será mejor presentarme mi nombre es Aliteru.

Madre de arely: Mucho gusto Aliteru mi nombre es Madoka Shiso.

Padre de arely: Y mi nombre es Yamato Shiso.

Aliteru: Un gusto, arely-chan tengo que irme.

Arely: Seguro? Bueno dejame te acompaño a la puerta.

§En la puerta§

Arely: Gracias de nuevo Aliteru.

Aliteru: No pasa nada arely después de todo yo tambien estaba preocupado.

Arely: E….encerio?

Aliteru: Claro después de todo te quiero.

Arely:…Y…yo tambien te quiero mucho.

Aliteru: Arely por el momento te digo algo no podemos ser nada por motivos propios pero te aseguro que pronto mas de lo que piensas podremos estar juntos, Adios.

Despues de eso Aliteru se fue sin mirar atrás dejando a una arely sonrojada y feliz.

Yamato: Veo que tengo nuero.

Arely: P…p..papa!

* * *

**Hola bitches! como estan yo muy mal empeze examenes y no me fue bien:'( pero aun asi no importa!**

**Bueno a lo que voy por causa de examenes y de bloqueo mental talvez no suba tan rapido pero aun asi tratare de actualizar mis dos fics.**

**Ahora dejame decirles que...sere padre!:D nah no es verdadXD si quiero decirles que sobre la parte de la tortura fue muy divertida para mi escribirla sobretodo por que soy algo sadico:3**

_**Eres un enfermo menta**_

_**Y a mucha honra!**_

_**Bueno me tengo que ir bye bye~**_


End file.
